


Girls Silhouetted Against The Blue Sky

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Soulmates, Sunrises, no really their souls are mated, the grancypher is my real favorite ship if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Lyria and Djeeta have their first time alone together in weeks, silhouetted against the wide blue sky.





	

Lyria woke up with a jolt through her arm. She leapt up from her bed, quickly looking around the room for any danger. She took a deep breath upon seeing that there was no one - for a brief second she had a vision of Imperials coming to seize her from her bed and drag her back to the laboratory she hated so. But all was well - all, except, for the shocks she was still feeling. Shaking free from her blankets, she took a close look at her arm. It showed no outward sign of injury or muscle convulsion, despite the sensations she unquestionably felt. Lyria wondered for a brief moment what was happening before she remembered. "Djeeta," she whispered with a smile as she shook her arm out to distract herself. She rose from bed to put on her dress and find what Djeeta could possibly be up to. 

It had been strange, at first, to have her body no longer entirely be her own. The first time she truly realized the magnitude of the connection she had formed with Djeeta that day in Zinkenstill was the- well. She knew that their life forces were tied together, now. That was the whole point of what she did - to share her life with Djeeta, so that she could live on. But it was no one-time action - now, when Djeeta risked her life in combat, Lyria found herself at risk as well. When Djeeta fell unconscious on the field of battle, Lyria fell unconscious as well. But it was not all negative - when Djeeta was satisfied, Lyria was satisified. When Djeeta found herself happy, Lyria felt herself filled with joy. And then there were the minor oddities that came with it all, like right now. When Djeeta found herself with a sore arm...

Now fully dressed, Lyria made her way to the deck of the Grancypher. Sure enough, there was Djeeta, punching the daylights out of a poor training dummy. Lyria didn't recognize the clothes Djeeta was wearing at first. Djeeta never explained why, but she was always insistent on changing to match the nature of the combat role she was filling. Finally, Lyria placed the costume - the chest wrap and the shorts were those she wore when she first started practicing hand-to-hand combat, probably to dress down for training as opposed to the more fanciful outfit she wore to actually fight. Lyria carefully walked over behind Djeeta, to watch her train.

There was a certain elegance to how Djeeta moved, Lyria observed. Ever since she had escaped with Katalina, Lyria had met so many people on her travels - young, old, inexperienced, hardened veterans, caring, cruel, weak, strong. Each one of them moved in their own way, speaking to their life and their lived experiences. Djeeta, however, moved like all of them and yet none of them. Her form was like a guestbook scribbled on by every visitor, each one adding to the pile and filling out her abilities just that little bit more. And now, watching her, Lyria could see the stories they had experienced together. Her right hook was picked up from Eugen. The swift knee that followed was a trick from Aliza. The defensive pose was emulating a guard Graphos used to protect Sara. The spinkick was... and so on, and so on. Lyria, ever the journalist, found herself lost in thoughts, recalling all the times they had shared together. Thus distracted, Lyria didn't notice until too late that Djeeta was wrapping up her training. Djeeta turned around and, spotting Lyria, let out a small "Oh!" of surprise before waving at Lyria with a wide smile on her face. "What's up?"

Lyria felt her heart skip a beat.

\---

She didn't know when her crush on Djeeta first formed. It wasn't something she had consciously decided at any point, though she doubted crushes worked that way. She only realized what it was when she started wondering why she felt so strange every time she made eye contact with Djeeta. Her heart fluttered, her blood rushed, her skin flushed red - and she felt like the only thing that could calm her down was holding Djeeta close to her, pulling her tight in her arms, leaning in, and... Lyria shook her head clear. 

Djeeta had returned to her training after the two wrapped up their small talk. She was currently rummaging through a nearby storage chest, looking for another set of equipment. Lyria was thankful for the opportunity to catch her breath and collect her thoughts again. Sitting on the railing, she looked up at the sky, slowly turning brighter as the sunrise came closer and closer from behind her. Out here, this early in the morning, no one else on the Grancypher was awake, let alone out on the main deck. While Lyria loved every single person she and Djeeta had met on her travels, often times it felt like she never got any time by herself, aside from when she went to sleep at night - and even then Vyrn made a habit of camping out in her room anyways. And, sure, she wasn't alone up here, Djeeta was here too, but... maybe it was something about their bond, but being with Djeeta felt like all the best parts of being by herself with being with her best friend. No need to perform or put on a bright face or anything - she could just relax and be herself, and she felt for certain that Djeeta felt the same.

Lyria held back a sigh. While they may feel the same about their friendship, she had no way to know if Djeeta felt the same way... romantically, Lyria concluded shyly, even though she was just thinking to herself. She barely even knew how to broach the subject - she likely didn't have a normal childhood, even if she could remember it, and no one had ever taught her how to talk about this with anyone. She had considered asking people for help, but who was she going to ask? Farrah was somehow shyer than her, Vira was far too forthright for her, Korwa would probably spend more time jumping around excitedly than actually helping... maybe, she thought wistfully, she'd just have to let it sit. She enjoyed her relationship with Djeeta, after all. They were closer than anyone on the ship already, they were tied together tighter than any couple, already. Maybe that could be good enough for her-

With a thump, Djeeta sat down on the railing next to Lyria, now dressed in her casual clothes. "That's enough training for today, I think," Djeeta said as Lyria was startled from her reverie.

"D-did it go well?" The words sounded lame as they came out of Lyria's mouth, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Djeeta nodded. "Yeah, well enough."

She didn't say anything after that, staring off into the distance. Lyria soon followed suit, thankful for the opportunity to not put her foot in her mouth again. Despite her nerves, however, the silence felt comfortable, like a soft blanket wrapped around the two of them. It could stand to be a bit warmer, sure, but the coziness was there regardless.

Lyria pulled herself together. Maybe this was a sign. She took her hand, pulled it up from the railing, reached out to Djeeta's...

"I'm glad you came out here, actually, Lyria," Djeeta said, stopping Lyria and causing her to pull her hand back instinctually.

"Y-yeah?"

Djeeta smiled. "Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, but I feel like I've never gotten the chance. Too many people around."

Lyria didn't quite know how to respond, but nodded. 

Djeeta took a deep breath, then laughed. "It's funny - I've been trying to rehearse what to say to you for a week now, but now that I have the chance I can't remember any of it."

Lyria suddenly realized what was going on. "You know, I think I know what you're trying to say," she replied with a grin. "After all, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Djeeta replied, startled, before laughing. "Oh, yeah, of course you do. The whole..." she trailed off, gesturing between the two of you. "Soul bond. Yeah."

Lyria joined Djeeta in her laughter. "Yep. So that wasn't just me, then?"

"So that was you, too, I was feeling? I didn't know if..."

Lyria nodded. "I was wondering if you'd feel my body reacting. I guess if you were feeling the same way, you'd miss it."

Djeeta let out a sigh of relief before reaching out to hold Lyria's hand, rubbing her rough fingers across the smooth skin of Lyria's palm. "Then I can skip ahead to the end, then. Do you mind if I-"

"Go for it," Lyria interrupted. She knew what Djeeta wanted. She wanted it too.

And thus, against the dawning sun, Djeeta and Lyria shared their first kiss.


End file.
